


A rose by any other name

by Noralie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noralie/pseuds/Noralie
Summary: Everything that I have ever wanted to fix with the Harry Potter universe.Noralie Rosier is ready for her first year at Hogwarts, except for the fact that everything bad seems to be happening to her. Her sister is ill, her cousin is prejudiced, and her greatest fear is spilled in the great hall of all places. Good thing she has her friends to back her up. Right?Hermione is facing her own demons. It turns out her parents are not who they say they are, and she is truly feeling the burden of not having anybody to turn to.Draco and ginger Harry are warming up to each other...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Evan Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	A rose by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate Set Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734054) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> This is my very first fanfiction! I plan on updating semi-regularly, but I am in University right now, so we'll see. Sort of a self-insertion fic, as I have created a character and her family that technically is possible. I have created a very elaborate backstory, and I plan on weaving in bits and pieces as I go. If you need clarification, just let me know, and I'll be happy to help. Enjoy! :)

~~~August 23rd, 1991~~~  
(Rosier Manor)

Mr. and Mrs. Rosier were proud to say that they were the perfect pureblood family, thank you very much. They had family trees stretching back generations to prove to anyone who so much as raised an eyebrow to this remark. They had everything a wizard could ever want. Two beautiful girls, several manors, and a healthy amount tucked away into the bank. Evan Rosier made sure that his family was well cared for, and raised with proper manners, so no comments about blood quantum came from any of them. Oh sure, they certainly believed in it, but they did not need others to know that.  
Today, they had decided, was the perfect day to go for a nice family picnic. Juliette rose first to organize the house-elves in the kitchen to prepare everything they might need. House-elves were remarkably interesting creatures, living to serve their family, unless they were to given an article of clothing. The Rosiers prided themselves on the fact that they did not abuse these docile helpers. They also happened to leave some uniforms lying around just waiting for an elf to pick up and put on.  
Juliette gracefully made her way through the kitchen to a chair next to the island, made sure everything was going well, and sat down. A flick of her wrist and all she needed to write a letter to her cousin appeared in front of her. She dipped a feather into some ink, smoothed out her parchment, pursed her lips, and pressed the quill down.

_My dearest Narcissa,_  
_Would you be kind enough to join us out for lunch on this fine summer’s day? We have received our daughters Hogwarts letter, and would like to discuss the ‘situation’ in much more detail. Please do bring Draco and Lucius, we do not see them as often as we should._  
_All the best,_  
_Juliette Rosier_

  
As she signed off on the letter, a beautiful jet-black owl chirped from the windowsill. This brought a smile to her face, and she carefully folded up her letter and tied it to the owl’s leg, making sure that it was not too tight.  
“Go on then, Beauty. You know where, and please fly safe,” she murmured. A sigh escaped her as a loud crash came from the upstairs corridor.

~~~August 23rd, 1991~~~  
(Rosier Manor)

“ _Maman! Maman!_ Come quick!” the young girl cried out as her sister lied down in a heap beside her. She quickly and carefully turned her from her back to her side and placed a nearby seat cushion under her head. She put her hand on her little sisters’ shoulder, hoping it felt comforting.  
She leaned in close and said, “ _Tu vas aller bien_ , you will be okay”. Their mom arrived, and instantly sent her on a task.  
“Noralie, go owl St. Mungo’s, and your _papa_ while you are at it. Beauty is out right now, so use Oliver instead,” she paused to assess the situation, “and send a letter to your Aunt Cissy saying that we wish to postpone lunch.”. At the mention of St. Mungo’s, true concern showed on Noralie’s face. She nodded once and rushed down the hall to her bedroom.  
The bedroom itself was very neat and was not the room of an eleven-year-old. On one side it had floor-to-ceiling bookshelves with a very cozy reading chair, a simple wardrobe, and a heavy maple desk with assorted stationary placed neatly upon it. A perfectly made bed sat in the opposing corner with a view out over the turbulent sea, next to the window was a beautifully crafted antique bird cage that lay open, inviting any owl to spend a minute to rest. Within this cage was an incredibly old owl that once was red, but now is completely white.  
Noralie sat down at her desk, scribbled furiously, and tied the letters to Oliver’s leg. He hooted once and set off out the window into the crystal blue sky.

~~~August 24th, 1991~~~  
(St. Mungos Hospital)

“ _Maman_? I’m scared.” Françoise said. Her father was standing with his arm around her mother, and she in turn was holding on tightly to Françoise’s hand.  
“Do not fear my little bird. The Healers are working on a way to help,” her mother reassured gently. Noralie looked up from her book, a bit surprised to see her sister awake. She searched around herself to find a suitable bookmark. A feather had fallen to the floor, so she placed that between pages and placed the book under her leg. After this little mission was over, she turned to her sister.  
“I heard they were bringing in a Muggle Healer! I think they are called… umm… a Doctor! Yes, they are bringing one in since she has tonnes more experience with this,” she said cheerfully. Just as she finished her sentence, the Malfoys burst their way through the entrance. They could clearly hear what Lucius was saying, “I do not care if no visitors are allowed. She is my niece, and I must make sure she is alright! Do you not know who I am?” a small squeak could be heard from the receptionist, “Of course you do! Now, where is she?” he rounded the corner with Narcissa and Draco in tow and smiled triumphantly when he spotted them.  
Narcissa rushed over to her side, and Draco awkwardly stood next to Noralie. She gave him a funny glance, then turned her attention back to her sister. Narcissa fussed over her pillows until she could properly sit up in comfort. An awfully scrawny woman appeared at the foot of the bed.  
“Erm, hello, yes, sorry to interrupt, I need a moment with the parents, and only the parents, thank-you,” she said quickly, stumbling over her words. The lady looked the entire family up and down, then around at all the other patients. There was a lady with one huge foot that kept growing, a man with severe dragon pox, and two seemingly normal middle-aged people over in the corner, sipping tea with a young boy and his grandmother. The doctor then shifted their attention back to her current patient and smiled warmly.  
“I’m sorry if I seem rather unprofessional, I just… I never… This is all very new to me. I can tell you though, that I am an expert on Epilepsy. I am here to determine whether young Françoise has it, and treatments. Do keep in mind all treatments are still in their beginning stages, and we hope to have more research in the future,” she gasped for air, as she had said this all in one quick breath, “We will have to keep her here for the next couple of weeks to monitor her brain activity. You are welcome to stay, of course, but it would be easier on everyone if you slept at home and visited during the day.”  
At this overload of information, Evan pulled Juliette off to the side. They whispered quietly, then looked up sharply at Narcissa and Lucius. Evan waved them over, and they continued to talk softly, leaving Noralie and Draco stranded.  
“So, Draco, are you excited about Hogwarts? I know I am,” Noralie said to break the tension. Guilt flashed across her face. She would have to leave her sister behind in one very short week, and got to have fun while doing it. Draco sensed what she thought and replied,  
“Don’t worry. We’ll visit as often as we can.” She smiled at this, “Oh Draco. I love you,” then she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He seemed shocked for a moment, then relaxed and squeezed her back. Neither of them noticed the little boy who was sipping tea had overheard their entire conversation. After a long discussion, her parents returned.  
“Noralie, we have decided that you will go stay at the Malfoy Manor until you head off to Hogwarts. We’ll go home together today to help you pack up,” her father started, then her mother continued, “and of course we will come to help you go shopping and see you off on the train.” Tears sprang to Noralie’s eyes. First her sister had _Episkey_ or something, and now she will not be able to spend the last week of her childhood with any of them.


End file.
